Family Life: Perfect
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Serie de Viñetas, one-short y drabbles de la familia del mundo de Naruto /Song-fic/ Gaara nunca fue perfecto, pero esa no era una razón válida para que su padre lo odiara tanto… ¿no es así Yodaime Kazegake? Gaara & Cuarto Kazekage
1. ¿Itachi, por que se besan?

Hola, primero les quiero decir que este es un nuevo proyecto que me he planteado sobre publicar pequeños drabbles, viñetas, one-short y song-fics sobre la familia del anime Naruto, pues existen pocos fics relacionados solo a este tema, además la vida familiar de los personajes en el anime es poca…

Aclaraciones: El nombre general del fic es: Family Life, pero llevará un subtitulo después de los dos puntos que será el nombre del capitulo; también se cambiarán los personajes por los protagonistas del pequeño drabble, one-short, viñeta o song-fic… Recuerden que las historias no tendrán ninguna relación, serán independientes.

----O_O----

Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esto por pura diversión y no con fines de lucro… porque respeto a Kishimoto-sensei, me encanta Naruto, porque me divierto… y porque algún día escribiré una obra muy exitosa y Kishikoto será el que escriba fics lamentándose de no ser yo jajajá XD.

----O _O----

**Vida Familiar**

Viñeta 1

Rated: K

Itachi & Sasuke

**Itachi, ¿por qué se besan?**

**Summary: Viñeta/// Itachi, ¿por qué mamá y papá se besan?- preguntaba Sasuke// Es porque se aman, Sasuke// ¿Por eso tú besaste a aquella chica, onii-san?- Sasuke interrogó otra vez a su hermano, mientras este se encontraba al descubierto…**

**O¬O**

Era una tarde fresca de primavera, las aves trinaban felices revoloteando de árbol en árbol, las flores danzaban al compas de la brisa primaveral… y las parejitas se hacían notar al estar unos agarrados de la mano, besándose a mitad de la calle o abrazados susurrándose palabras inentendibles en las bancas de los parques, esto para cualquier adulto era normal en estas épocas pero para un chiquillo como Uchiha Sasuke de tan solo ocho años era muy… ¡raro!

Y fue más extraño ver a su Okaa-san y a su otou-san haciendo lo mismo que casi medio mundo que el pequeño Uchiha se encontraba de regreso a su casa luego de la academia… se abrazaban, se susurraban cosas que el pelinegro no entendía y luego… se besaban.

¿Por qué se besan?, se preguntaba Sasuke desde que salió de la academia ninja y se lo seguía preguntando estando en casa.

¿Por qué no preguntárselo a su Onii-san?, además el sabia todas las respuestas ¿no?, un día su mamá se lo había dicho… "Sasuke, cuando tengas alguna duda pregúntasela a Itachi él la sabrá contestar" y luego de eso se escapo con Yoshino Nara-san al salón de belleza.

Además qué perdía en preguntarle… salió corriendo al patio trasero donde su hermano estaba entrenando sus lanzamientos de kunais.

-Onii-san,onii-san- gritaba Sasuke un poco agitado.

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?- dejaba de lanzar los kunais y el Uchiha mayor lo volteaba a ver.

-Es qué, yo… ¡eh! Te quería preguntar algo, ¿puedo?- le decía un poco dudoso Sasuke.

Itachi solo asentía de forma afirmativa, Sasuke entendió a la perfección y le dijo sin dudar su pequeña inquietud.

-Itachi, ¿Por qué se besan?- soltó rápidamente el hijo menor de Fugaku.

Itachi enarco una ceja, desde cuando a su hermanito le interesaban esos temas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dijo lo más calmado que pudo Itachi sin dar a conocer su repentina curiosidad.

-Pues desde que salí de la academia he visto a muchos adultos hacerlo y cuando entre a casa acabo de ver a Okaa-san y a Otou-san haciéndolo también, y creí que tu lo sabrías Onii-san.

Itachi hizo una cara de asco al saber que sus padres se estaban besando a media sala. ¡Pobre Sasuke! Se repetía Itachi mentalmente imaginando el trauma que su hermano menor acababa de sufrir, pues cuando sus padres se besaban no eran besos castos… Claro que no los eran.

-Pues es porque se aman, Sasuke, esa es la única razón por la cual hacen eso- le contestaba por fin el mayor. Sasuke sonrió, Itachi no solo le había contestado su pregunta, sino que le había aclarado algo que había sucedido hace algunos días…

-¡Oh!- asentía Sasuke dando a entender a Itachi que había respondido a su pregunta. Itachi suspiro pues no quería seguirle explicando cosas a su hermanito que le correspondían a sus padres. –Por eso tú y… esa chica de la veterinaria se estaban besando la semana pasada- decía Sasuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Itachi se sonrojo, eso sólo había sucedido, no significaba que amará a la chica según Itachi.

-Hana Inuzuka- susurraba Itachi pero el nombre llego a oídos del menor.

-Sí, esa mismísima- celebraba Sasuke al descubrir a su hermano.

-¡Callate!- las facciones de Itachi se habían endurecido, Sasuke quedo inmóvil mientras Itachi se acercaba a él. Un pequeño golpecito en la frente lo saco de su parálisis. –Si dices algo Sasuke, Okaa-san sabrá que tu le rompiste su jarrón favorito por jugar en la casa- terminaba diciendo el mayor mientras se retiraba a su habitación con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro adolescente. Sasuke trago grueso, utilizaría "el jutsu de olvido repentino" que hace unas horas el hermano menor de Hana, Kiba había tilizado para excusarse por no haber respondido a una pregunta de Iruka-sensei, para poderse olvidar de todo lo que había pasado ese dia...

*****FIN*****

**

* * *

**

_Bueno aquí está el primero de una serie de one-short, drabbles, viñetas y song-fics sobre la familia del Universo de Naruto. _

_Puse a Hana pues no me acuerdo de otra kunoichi de la edad de Itachi._

_Me pueden decir de que familiares les gustaría que se tratará el otro capitulo._

_Espero que les guste y me dejen Reviews. Onegai, para saber que les pareció._

_Sayonara._

_Publicidad: Si les gustan los fics SasuSaku lean mi fic "Sakura, la Cazafantasmas", no es muy bueno pero para pasar el rato no está mal. XP_


	2. ¿Kamisama yo quiero…!

El universo de Naruto no me pertenece son de Masashi Kishimoto-san T.T

----O _O----

**Vida Familiar**

Drabble

Rated: K

Hana & Kiba

**¿Kami-sama yo quiero…!**

**Summary: Drabble/// ¿Por qué Kami-sama tuvo que ser tan obediente y darle un hermanito?- se reprochaba Hana.**

**O¬O**

**-**Hana, cariño ven donde mamá por favor- canturreaba Tsume Inuzuka a su pequeña hija.

-Ya voy mamá- le gritaba la niña corriendo hacia ella, vio a su madre sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala y a su lado estaba Kuromaru el fiel compañero canino de su madre.

-Siéntate a mi lado Hana- le decía mientras golpeaba el sillón indicándole donde sentarse a la niña de cinco años. La chiquilla obedeció rápidamente y se sentó junto a su madre. –Bueno hija te tengo una sorpresa- le decía Tsume a su hija.

-¿Cuál es mamá?- decía emocionada pues le encantaban las sorpresas.

-Vas a tener un hermanito- la señora añadió y la niña lo recibió con una gran sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se fue a su habitación. Wow, tendría un hermanito.

Entro a su habitación y saco un cuaderno de dibujo, mientras dibujaba le pidió a Kami-sama lo siguiente:

-Espero que sea un hermanito, porque si es una hermanita seguramente me roba mis muñecas… Si, mejor un hermanito- rezaba la niña y seguía dibujándose a ella y a un pequeño bultito que representaba a su hermanito.

**O¬O**

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUES…**

-¡KIBA…! NO, NO AGARRES MIS MUÑECAS- gritaba Hana molesta pues su hermanito, el que ella había pedio, tenía entre sus manos a su Barbie favorita la cual paseaba a un bello perrito, mientras el pequeño niño de casi un año correteaba y jalaba de las extreminades de la muñequita.

-Mejor hubiera pedido una hermanita- decía frunciendo el ceño Hana por su mala decisión. ¿Por qué Kami-sama tuvo que ser tan obediente y darle un hermanito? ¿Por qué?

* * *

Holix, ¿Cómo han estado? Porque yo he estado de maravilla, aunque un poco aburrida gracias a los exámenes y porque me tengo que aprender los países y capitales de Europa u.u

Bueno sobre el fic se me ocurría porque a mí me paso lo mismo, al principio quería un hermano, hoy quiero una hermana… pero bueno que le vamosa hacer…

Recuerden decirme de que familiares quieren que haga el próximo capitulo.

Hay me dicen con un corto breve y lindo Review lo que les pareció…

Nota: ¿Sabías que el dejar Revews te hace más inteligente? No, no lo sabías pues estudios recientes han demostrados que dejarlos hace bien para aumentar la masa cerebral, así que déjame un Review y deja de copiarle al de adelante… jajaja


	3. ¡Lo qué es la hermandad!

Bueno, yo aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo one-short de este fic.

Este One-short va a ser algo triste pues se trata de Madara y su hermano menor, más que todo de Izuna de quien trata la mayoría de la historia.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto

----O _O----

**Vida Familiar**

One-short

Rated: k+

Izuna & Madara

**¡Lo qué es la hermandad!**

**Summary: One-short/// Siempre habían sido ellos dos en todo, pero desde que el ****Mangekyō le había provocado una ceguera permanente a Madara, sólo había uno para el clan, ya no más los dod hermanos.**

**O¬O**

Hermandad. Todos conocían esa palabra como la relación entre hermanos. Nadie del clan o alguien que existiera con el apellido Uchiha lo tomaba con otra definición, eso era lo que creía Izuna.

Sus ojos negros veían como familias y amigos se asesinaban para poder tener los valiosos ojos Sharingan.

Pero él, Izuna Uchiha, había comprendido que hermandad no se trataba solo de hermanos sino de una amistad intima entre ellos, y él aún siendo un niño creía que esa característica de la hermandad sólo la poseían él y su hermano mayor, Madara Uchiha. Siempre habían sido ellos dos en todo, en los entrenamientos, en la academia y en las misiones. Y años más tarde siendo los jefes del Clan Uchiha.

Pero ahora que veía a Madara desesperado por poder ver otra vez, como lo había hecho siempre, antes de que el Mangekyō Sharingan le provocará una ceguera permanente. Hoy sólo era él. Uno, ya no más los dos hermanos. Ya todos los del clan habían hecho a un lado a su hermano mayor y otorgarle todo el poder a él. Así era el clan, cuando alguien ya no funcionaba en la bien estructurada forma de vida de los Uchihas era desechado como la basura que era, pues en su mundo un ser inservible era una simple porquería.

Pero él sabía todo lo que Madara había hecho para poder llegar hasta donde estaba, aunque nadie le creyera que el gran Madara había tenido ciertas dificultades con el desarrollo de sus Dōjutsus.

Pero que podía hacer, la noche anterior había estado meditando la forma de ayudar a su hermano mayor el cual había sido para él su gran protector y héroe. Pues en sus años de academia, cuando el recién empezaba había sido molestado por unos compañeros unos años mayor que él, y Madara no había dudado en defenderlo.

Madara podía ser serio, duro, estricto y desconfiado pero protegía a todo aquel que consideraba cercano a él. Él era así, una simple y sencilla respuesta.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermano?- preguntaba Izuna a un ninja medico, otro Uchiha. Porque no había alguien más confiable que la propia familia.

-Pues, no sé ve mejoría alguna, además esto le ha causado una gran depresión- suspiraba el ninja médico.

Izuna suspiraba, veía marcharse al otro Uchiha mientras él se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Cómo estás?- decía el menor con un poco de dolor en sus palabras.

Pero Madara no contesto.

-¡Oye!, no tienes porque deprimirte, ya verás que hallaremos una solución… los dos como en los viejos tiempos- el menor trataba de alentar al mayor.

-Sabes que estoy ciego ¿verdad?, pero no estoy sordo- Madara casi escupía esas palabaras pues la dijo con un tono de dolor, desesperación y angustia.

Izuna sabía perfectamente a que se refería su hermano. Seguramente ya sabía lo que el clan tenía planeado hacer con él. Derrocarlo de su trono, para dárselo a alguien más.

-No pienso aceptar- hasta el mismo Izuna se sorprendió de lo que pronuncio pues sus palabras sólo salieron, pero lo que había dicho era verdad.

-¿Como que no aceptarás?, sabes que el clan no permitirá ningún "No" de tú parte- su voz se oía sorprendida.

-Pues así será, no permitiré que me proclamen como jefe de clan, cuando tú ya hayas mejorado- Izuna se oía convencido.

-¿Cuándo este mejor?, qué, yo soy el ciego y tú el sordo- su sarcasmo salía a flote, Izuna sonrió –Tú mismo has escuchado que mi ceguerá es eterna- su semblante se ensombreció más de lo normal.

-Pues sí, pero pronto tendrás el Mangekyō eterno- su sonrisa se desvaneció, y su cara también se ensombreció.

Madara se dio cuenta de los planes de su hermano y reacciono.

-¡No te atrevas!- fue lo único que pudo decir. No podía creer aún que se hermano menor hiciera tremendo sacrificio por él.

-Pues si lo haré-contesto en forma calmada –porque ya tomé está decisión- terminaba y se marchaba no dejando que su hermano mayor le dijera algo.

**O¬O**

Lo próximo que supo Madara fue que era llevado a otra habitación, donde le administrarón algo que lo hizo dormir.

Cuando despertó, sintió unas vendas rodeando la zona de sus ojos, supo lo inevitable… su hermano si se había sacrificado por él. Había comprendido la verdad de la palabra hermandad.

Cuando se recupero por completo lo primero que hizo el siempre jefe de los Uchiha fue visitar a su hermano menor. Entro en la habitación y lo vió allí en la cama inmóvil.

-Madara eres tú- dijo este pues había podido sentir su Chakra.

-Sí, soy yo. Dime por qué lo hiciste- pregunto el mayor.

-No fue porque creía que te veías débil, si eso es lo que piensas- Izuna atinó, Madara había pensado lo mismo.

-Entonces por qué fue-cuestiono otra vez el mayor.

-Es simple. Es porque somos hermanos- dijó con una gran sonrisa.

Izuna era diferente a los otros Uchiha, eso Madara lo sabía a la perfección. Sus facciones se suavizaron más de lo común.

El día transcurrió con perfecta normalidad en el clan, excepto en la habitación de Izuna, donde él y Madara recordaban sus años de niñez y adolescencia, sus aventuras y desventuras, momentos de gloria y fracaso.

Días después Izuna murió, por una infección en las heridas que nunca llegaban a sanar.

Madara colapso con este suceso y con los que vinierón luego, como la elección de Hashirama Senju como Hokage y el clan Uchiha respaldó su posición dándole la espalda a Madara ya que sus razones eran que él era un hombre que solo quería poder y que no le importo matar a su hermano con tal de conseguirlo y la pelea contra el Shodaime Hokage en el Valle del Fin que culmino con la derrota de Madara.

Madara decidió irse de su clan, mientras los habitantes de este lo daban por muerto.

**O¬O**

**Varios años después…**

-Oye Madara, estoy aquí para que me des las ordenes de mi próxima misión- decía Sasuke molesto al ver que el mayor solo se le había quedado viendo sin decir palabra.

-Es verdad, tienes que extraer al Kyubi- decí Madara al menor de los Uchihas, el cual tanto le recordaba a su hermano.

-Esta bien- y este se retiraba de la presencia del mayor.

Madara sonreía, Izuna y Sasuke eran casi iguales, detreminados con lo que hacían, lo único que los diferenciaba era su personalidad. Izuna era inocente, mientras que Sasuke ya no lo era…

* * *

Bueno que piensan, dígamelo en un Review.

Recuerden decirme de que familiares quieren que haga el próximo capitulo.

Ja ne!.


	4. ¡Feliz día de las madres!

Esta viñeta va para todas las mamás en su día. No sé si será así en los demás países pero aquí hoy 10 de mayo se celebra el día de las madres.

¡FELICIDADES MADRECITAS!

* * *

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...

----O _O----

**Vida Familiar**

One-short #2

Rated: K

Mikoto & Fugaku

**¡Feliz día de las madres!**

**Summary: Viñeta/// ¡Feliz día de las madres!**

**O¬O**

En el Clan Uchiha.

Es 10 de mayo, el día en que se celebra el día de la madre en toda Konoha, los pájaros parecían cantar a todo pulmón y las flores habían adornado las calles y hogares de Konoha. Es un hermoso día.

Mikoto se levanto a la misma hora como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

Fugaku se había levantado más temprano de lo normal para ir a una reunión del consejo.

Mikoto se dispuso a cocinar el desayuno mientras llamaba a sus hijos con su melodiosa voz. Los dos Uchihas se levantarón a la primera llamada.

El menor, Sasuke bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta encontrar a su madre en la cocina a la cual le dio un fuerte abrazo, _el primero en acordarse, _pensaba Mikoto bajando a su hijo de sus brazos. Luego se presento Itachi.

-¡Feliz días de las madres!- felicitaba el mayor.

-Arigato- agradecía Mikoto mientras habría sus brazos para recibir el abrazo que le correspondía.

Los tres Uchihas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares a desayunar, la comida transcurrió con normalidad.

-Okaa-san, irá a la fiesta que la academia hará- pregunto repentinamente Itachi.

-Claro que sí- respondía Mikoto, -sólo espero que está vez Sarutobi-san se luzca con la fiesta- continuaba diciendo la Uchiha al recordar la celebración pasada.

-Eso será a las dos de la tarde, así que hay tiempo para darte tu regalo- hoy era el pequeño Sasuke el que hablaba.

-Hay más sorpresas- decía Mikoto entusiasmada.

-Hai- decía Sasuke mientras Itachi asentía.

Los dos Uchihas salieron rumbo a sus habitaciones. Luego de un rato, los dos bajaron las escaleras hoy con dirección a la sala de la residencia Uchiha.

Mikoto se encontraba sentada en uno de los amplios sillones, los dos se pararon frente a ella. Sasuke se sentó al lado derecho de su madre e Itachi al lado izquierdo.

Sasuke fue el primero en mostrar su regalo. Era una muñequita de cartón que simulaba ser su madre, Sasuke le había colocado lana negra para simular los cabellos oscuros de su madre y unos botones pequeños para los ojos de la Uchiha.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto tímido Sasuke a Mikoto.

-Claro que sí, cariño- y le daba un beso en la mejía.

-Me toca- decía Itachi, y le mostraba una cajita con un fino envoltorio que seguramente lo habría comprado con el dinero que ganaba como ANBU.

La mujer tomaba el regalo en sus finas manos y lo habría cuidadosamente después de leer la tarjeta que decía: _Para la mujer más importante en mi vida._

Mikoto sintío que algo cálido bajaba por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando.

-¿Qué no te gusta?- preguntaba un poco dolido Itachi.

-No, no es eso cariño, estoy llorando de felicidad- decía la mujer quitándose con los dedos el rastro que había dejado la traviesa lágrima y abrazaba la cartera de cuero que Itachi le había regalado. Enseñaría orgullosa la hermosa cartera a sus amigas que seguramente se morirían de envidia.

No se habían dado cuenta pero un hombre entraba al hogar, al entrar a la sala todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- decía Fugaku mirando los regalos que estaban sobre la mesita de centro.

-Pues es el día de la madre- Sasuke respondía a la interrogante de su padre, mientras Itachi movía la cabeza de forma negativa pues su padre no recordaba esa fecha tan importante para las mujeres con hijos.

-No te acordabas, otou-san- volvía a hablar Sasuke.

-…- Fugaku no respondió nada.

-Seguramente tú padre me tiene una gran sorpresa, verdad mi amor- decía Mikoto mientras una venita aparecia en su frente. ¿Cómo era que su marido no se acordaba?, lo haría pagar.

A Fugaku le dio un escalofrío al ver a su mujer con esa expresión sádica en el rostro.

-¿Verdad que sí mi amor?- cuestionaba la Uchiha, mientras comenzaba a sacar un kunai.

Tenía que actuar rápido sino su mujer lo mataría en ese preciso momento –Hmp, claro querida-

-¿Y cuál es mi regalo Fugaku?- presionaba aún mas Mikoto a su marido.

Y de nuevo hubo un silencio por parte del Jefe de la policía de Konoha.

Mikoto sonrió, ya sabía como torturaría a su marido.

-Hay padre- decía Itachi, viendo la cara de su madre, sabía que estaba tramando algo. _Te has metido en un grave problema, _pensaba Itachi.

-¡Oh! Ya sé cuál es mi regalo- decía en forma inocente Mikoto –Me llevarás al centro comercial, ¿verdad?-

-Claro querida, eres muy lista- decía Fugaku, quizás con cumplidos su mujer se calmaría un poco.

-Hay, arigato mi amor, porque necesito un kimono nuevo para la fiesta de hoy, un jarrón nuevo para mis flores…- comenzaba a enumerar las cosas que compraría pero fue interrumpida por su marido.

-¿Y el que compraste el mes pasado?- decía Fugaku refiriéndose al jarrón.

-Se quebró, aunque es un misterio aún como fue- decía recordando su jarrón favorito ya que un día lo había encontrado hecho trizas mientras hacía los quehaceres del hogar.

Itachi miraba a Sasuke, el pequeño Uchiha se veía apenado.

-Entonces aquí tienes mi tarjeta de crédito- decía Fugaku mientras le entregaba dicha tarjeta.

-Qué, solo una… y no irás conmigo- decía disimulando tristeza.

-Mpt, está bien iré contigo- se rendía Fugaku.

-Haiii- gritaba de alegría Mikoto. –Chicos, se quedarán con la tía Uruchi- luego de decir esto, se abalanzo sobre su marido y lo sacó casi arrastrado de la casa Uchiha rumbo al centro comercial, donde cargaría las bolsas que su mujer fuera acumulando al pasar por cada tienda que viera.

Por olvidadizo pasaría el resto de la mañana en un tortuoso recorrido por el centro comercial.

**

* * *

**

Pobre Fugaku, ¿no cree?

Y como ya dije, ¡Feliz día de las madres!

Dejen Reviews serán bien recibidos.


	5. Simplemente Hermanas

Bueno este es un fic de las hermanitas Hyuuga que me lo pidió **Lucero de la noche, **gracias por leer, espero que te guste…

* * *

----O _O----

**Vida Familiar**

Viñeta #2

Rated: K

Hinata & Hanabi

**Simplemente hermanas…**

**Summary: Viñeta/// Eran hermanas por la sangre que corría en sus venas, pero nada más las unían… **

**O¬O**

En la mansión Hyuuga se vivía un día caluroso, los sirvientes aprovechaban días a sí para limpiar, ordenar y fregar la gran casa pues la familia de Hiashi aprovechaba para descansar, o en el caso de Neji y su tío entrenar… que según ellos favorecía para acostumbrarse a situaciones adversas.

Hanabi por su parte aprovechaba para dar un respiro de los entrenamientos que su padre le imponía, caminando descalza por los alrededores de su casa.

A Hinata le gustaba ayudar a los sirvientes, además su padre la trataba como tal. Nada cambiaba. Ella se encargaba de limpiar y ordenar su habitación, pues su madre en los años de vida le había dicho que una buena mujer tenía que aprender todo lo referente al hogar desde la limpieza hasta la cocina.

Hinata comenzó a ordenar su closet, ya había sacado toda su ropa, sólo le faltaban algunos papeles y una caja que estaba en uno de los extremos de la parte superior del guardarropa. Bajó los papeles y se dispuso a bajar la caja, la caja estaba sumamente pesada y cuando esta estuvo en el aire hizo que Hinata se tambaleará y se le callera la caja, todo lo que contenía esta se esparció por el suelo de la habitación.

Allí habían unos kunais de madera como los que usaba en la academia todos los principiantes, algunos papeles como exámenes con notas altas que eran de Hinata y cerca de su pie pudo divisar un pequeño broche de forma de media luna color blanco con listones azules. Hinata se arrodillo, lo recogió y lo acogió en su pecho.

-Mamá…- pudo decir antes de que comenzarán a salir unas lágrimas de sus perlados ojos.

Puso el broche en su cama y se dirigió donde estaba un empolvado álbum de fotos. En la portada se leía "Hinata y Hanabi… sus primeros años". Comenzó a ojearlo, las primeras páginas solo contenían fotos de Hinata, desde su primer día de vida, sus primeros pasos y sus primeros cumpleaños, también de sus primeros días de escuela y algunas salidas familiares. Pero desde su quinto año comenzó a verse ella con su hermanita Hanabi. En una estaba Hinata con su madre que cargaba a la pequeña Hanabi en brazos. Pero eran pocas las fotos en que salía toda la familia, pues a su padre nunca le gusto salir en las fotos.

Hinata fijó su mirada en una foto, en la cual se veía ella misma de 5 años agarrada de la mano de Hanabi que tenía unos pocos meses de nacida, esa imagen le enterneció.

Pero desde que su madre había muerto su padre había mandado a quemar esas fotos que su madre tanto había querido. Hiashi había dicho de forma fría que vivir en el pasado solo demostraba debilidad y luego se había encerrado en su despacho mientras todo los recuerdos de su madre eran borrados, seguramente todas esas cosas estaban en esa caja para protegerlas del fuego y ahora recordaba el por qué de la insistencia de limpiar ella su habitación, pues si algún sirviente hallaba todo aquello estaba en la obligación de quemarlo. Esa era la razón por la que Hanabi nunca llego a conocer a su madre…

Hinata aún recordaba la mirada inocente que Hanabi tenía el día del velorio de su madre y recordaba más aun su vocecita preguntando dónde estaba su madre, la cual al paso de los días se apago.

-Ella nunca vendrá, no es así…- había dicho Hanabi el día en que su sonrisa se desvaneció y su mirada se opaco, Hinata solo la abrazo para luego ser apartada bruscamente por su padre, para llevársela, para llevarse a su hermanita de apenas 3 años aún duro entrenamiento.

Ese día Hinata había comprendido que su padre había perdido toda esperanza en ella. Y desde ese día había comenzado la transformación de la niña alegre y llena de vida que era su hermanita a una especie de robot que actuaba de acuerdo a las ordenes de su padre, hasta se podría decir que era la imagen de su padre, solo que más pequeña y un poco femenina.

Desde ese día solo eran hermanas por la sangre que pasaba por sus venas, por nada más, pues Hiashi había borrado todo recuerdo que había en la pequeña Hanabi para dar paso a un ser calculador y que seguramente sería la adoración de él.

Desde ese día Hinata comprendió que su hermana ya no sería la misma… pero al fin y al cabo tendría que tratarla como tal pues las unían lazos de consanguinidad. Lazos irrompibles pero sí olvidados por la menor.

Hinata guardo todo luego de haber quitado el polvo de las repisas del closet. Salió al patio y vio a Hanabi observando a una mariposa que revoloteaba cerca de ella, la pequeña niña de ocho años trataba de que está se parara sobre su dedo y al no conseguirlo fruncía su ceño molesta. Hinata rió por lo bajo, quizás aún quedaba un poco de inocencia en su interior.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les agrade y me dejen reviews para saberlo.**

**Les agradezco por dar un poco de su tiempo a este fic.**

**Sayo…**


	6. Por amor

Otro capitulo de la familia de Naruto con los progentores de mi gran amor Shikamaru.

* * *

----O _O----

**Vida Familiar**

Drabble #2

Rated: K

Shikaku & Yoshino

**Por amor…**

**Summary: Viejo, ¿Por qué te casaste con una mujer tan problemática?- preguntaba Shikamaru a su padre// Por amor… por amor hijo. Ya lo entenderas- Shikaku decía.**

**O¬O**

-Ya ves Shikaku, por no levantar tu perezoso trasero a tiempo tendremos esa apestosa basura por otro tres días- gritaba Yoshino y harta de la forma de ser de su marido se fue a la cocina a masacrar a una pobre zanahoria para el almuerzo.

Shikaku bufó, está era la tercera vez que pasaba lo mismo –Problemático…- susurro para sí el Nara.

Shikamaru había visto toda la escena desde las escaleras, cada vez le tenía más pena a su padre pues en uno de estos días terminaría sordo por tanto grito que su madre le propinaba.

-Oye viejo- llamaba Shikamaru a su padre.

Shikaku se volteaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba con desgano el mayor.

-¿Por qué te casaste con una mujer tan problemática?- cuestionaba el moreno.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- típico de su padre tratar de aludir los problemas.

-Pues ella sabe que en cierta forma tuvo la culpa pues la semana pasada cuando tocaba botar esa basura se le olvido por estar charlando con la señora Yamanaka- sí quería respuesta tendría que seguirle el juego a su padre.

-Es simple hijo, es porque yo la ame el día en que le pedí que fuera mi esposa y la sigo amando hasta estos días- respondía a la primera pregunta.

-¡Sabes!, el amor es problemático- reflexionaba el más joven.

-Eso lo sé, es por eso que lo elegimos- Shikaku se reía por su suposición. Shikamaru levantaba su ceja izquierda para dar a entender a su viejo que no había entendido nada.

-Algún día lo entenderás hijo- y subía escaleras arriba, seguramente para comenzar a dormir.

* * *

**Ojala les guste, los padres de Shikamaru son tal para cual, polos opuestos que se atraen mutuamente.**

**Dejen Reviews.**


	7. ¡Vas a ser padre!

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

* * *

-O _O-

**Vida Familiar**

Viñeta #3

Rated: K+

Kushina & Minato

**¡Vas a ser padre!**

**Summary: Viñeta/ ¡Vas a ser padre!- Kushina dijo lo más calmada que pudo mientras Minato perdía el color y se desmayaba en su oficina.**

**O¬O**

Kushina con paso rápido se dirigía al edificio Hokage luego de salir del hospital.

-¡Hey Kushina-sensei!- una mujer de ojos color rubí llamó la atención de la Uzumaki.

-¡Ah! ¿Kurenai qué pasa?- pregunto seria la peliroja.

-Lo mismo digo yo- Kushina no entendía la pregunta de la menor –Es qué la veo muy seria, ha pasado algo, se siente enferma- Kurenai preguntó y tenía razón pues la Uzumaki siempre cargaba una sonrisa en el rostro y su forma hiperactiva llamaba la atención de todos, pero en esos momentos ninguno de esos elementos se hacían presentes.

-¡Oh!, no es nada Kurenai, es que tengo que darle una sorpresa a Minato y no sé como dársela- decía la peliroja acariciando con su mano derecha la cabeza de Kurenai y con la otra su vientra.

-¡Ah! Sí es así entonces me retiro, tengo entrenamiento- la pequeña Kurenai salía corriendo agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

Luego de eso Kushina la ahora esposa del Yodaime, se dirigió a su destino con una expresión pensativa.

_Será mejor que vaya directo al grano_- pensó Kushina entrando en la oficina Hokage.

Al entrar vio a Minato entre una fila de documentos, su rostro reflejaba el cansancio y la frustración de no terminar de revisar las montañas de papeles, además las últimas noches Kushina no lo había dejado dormir por tener ganas de "platicar" con su marido.

-Hey Minato- su voz salió un poco apagada a comparación de los saludos energéticos habituales que le propinaban a su marido un buen susto.

Minato miró a su esposa, está era la primera vez que Kushina no le alteraba los nervios.

-Qué sucede cariño- el cuarto Hokage se levantó de su asiento y dejó atrás el papeleo para darle un abrazo y un tierno beso a su mujer. Luego de hacer dichas muestras de afecto, la mujer aspiro una bocanada de aire, Minato la miró sorprendido, pues cuando hacía eso era para anunciar algo importante.

-¡Vas a ser padre! - Kushina dijo lo más calmada que pudo, la peliroja miró a su esposo, el Namikaze se encontraba pálido y en unos segundos su cuerpo se desplomo. Se había desmayado de la impresión.

-Wow… es la mejor respuesta que he recibido hasta ahora, pues Tsunade-san casi me daba una clase sobre la responsabilidad que es cuidar a un hijo- la mujer se reía recordando la cara de sorpresa de la rubia al ver los resultados que daban positivo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les guste… Dejen Reviews.**


	8. Mi princesita

Naruto no me pretenece es de Masashi-san

-O _O-

**Vida familiar**

Drabble #3

Rated: k-

Inoichi & Ino

**Mi princesita**

**Summary: Drabble/ No importaba cuanto creciera Ino, ella siempre seria su princesita. **

Princesita.

Así la llamó yo desde el momento en que la vi siendo cargada por mi mujer. Saben, yo siempre quise un varón y cuando una de las enfermeras salió y me aviso que era una niña me sentí decepcionado pues mis mejores amigos habían tenido un chico, pero cuando la vi, tan chiquita e indefensa me prometí cuidarla y amarla hasta el último de mis días.

Mi esposa siempre me dice que Ino es igual a mí pues es escandalosa y un poco dramática, además de muy activa.

Mi pequeña es todo para mí.

Pero ya creció y hoy la dejo a la disposición de otro hombre.

Todavía me pregunto: ¿Cómo Ino consiguió un novio siendo yo su padre? Pues siempre he sido muy sobre protector y nunca he dejado que nadie la toque o la lastime y mucho menos hacerla llorar.

_-Shikamaru, te estoy dando lo más importante de mi vida- _le digo al hombre que se robo el corazoncito de mi Princesita, al cual yo nunca pensé llamarlo yerno pero heme aquí dándole la mano de mi única hija.

_-No se preocupe señor Yamanaka, yo la cuidaré desde hoy como lo hizo usted- _me dice mientras toma la mano de Ino y le pasa uno de sus brazos por la cintura.

Yo confío en el hijo de Shikaku para cuidar a mi Ino.

-_No te pongas sentimental papi- _me dice mi hija mientras ve que mis ojos se enrojecen _–aunque me case con Shika no quiere decir que me separe de ti- _termina de decirme mientras me da un tierno beso en la mejillas, y con ese gesto yo me retiro hasta donde esta mi esposa quien llora de felicidad al ver a nuestra hija en el altar.

Verla pronta a casarse me hace pensar en cuando solo tenía cuatro años y los truenos de las tormentas le asustaba y corría hacia mí a refugiarse en mis brazos. En ese entonces se sentía segura en mis brazos hoy ese roll lo tendrá Shikamaru.

Y pensar que yo la llamo Princesita y él Problemática y aún así ella lo prefirió a él. Jé, pero yo sabía que esto iba a pasar. Y Shikamaru sufrirá lo mismo que yo cuando vea a sus hijos partir.

Mi princesita, no importa cuantos años tengas aún eres mi bebita.

* * *

**Hola a todos, je, se que había dejado esta fic abandonado por un buen tiempo pero aqui estoy y prometo que las dos últimas historias serán subidas pronto.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar reviews a todos aquellos que lo hicieron y quienes no me dejaron un reviews espero que disfruten con estas pequeñas historias.**

**Pero aún así dejenme reviews, jejeje.**


	9. Perfect

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sensei. Y la canción "Perfect" es de Simple Plan, la cual tampoco me pertenece.

-0_0-

**Vida Familiar**

Song-fic

Rated: K+

Gaara & Cuarto Kazegake

**Perfect**

**Summary: Song-fic/ Gaara nunca fue perfecto, pero esa no era una razón válida para que su padre lo odiara tanto… ¿no es así Yodaime Kazegake?**

**O¬O**

_Hey papá mírame  
Piensa en el ayer y habla conmigo  
¿Crecí de acuerdo al plan?  
¿Piensas que estoy perdiendo el tiempo  
Haciendo las cosas que quiero hacer?  
Porque me lastima cuando tú desapruebas todo_

Siempre que me ves de forma tan gélida, es porque de nuevo te he vuelto a decepcionar. "¡¿Dime, alguna vez has estado orgulloso de mí!" Eso es lo que pienso siempre cuando tu estas a mi lado, como me gustaría gritártelo.

-No has atinado a golpear en el centro con los kunais- me hablas con una voz tan seria y molesta que siento que cada vez que escucho tu voz mi corazón se desgarra más.

-Es que padre…- dudo un momento al decírtelo –no he podido conciliar nada de sueño en esta semana- digo al fin, con temor de lo que me dirás.

-Eso no es excusa… pero en fin, tú no eres lo que yo esperaba- No puedo creer que lo hayas vuelto a decir sin ningún remordimiento.

Y como siempre desapareces en una nube de humo dejándome con una herida más en mi alma.

_Y ahora intento difícilmente lograrlo  
Solo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso  
Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti  
No puedo fingir eso  
Estoy bien  
Y no puedes cambiarme  
_-¡Padre!- gritó a todo pulmón para llamar tú atención.

Volteas a verme sin ninguna felicidad reflejada en tu rostro, pero eso lo ignoro por completo.

-Mira lo que he descubierto- digo haciendo con mis manos unas posiciones y luego de eso la arena gracias a mi jutsu comienza a formar una muralla delante de mí. Tú arqueas una ceja, mostrando incredulidad.

-Sabes que eso la arena lo hace por si sola sin necesidad de chakra ¿verdad?- me dices alejándote de mi.

Solo te quería mostrar que no necesitaba a la arena protegiéndome pues por mi mismo lo puedo hacer también.

Pero como siempre rompes mis ilusiones con unas solas palabras. Tanto me odias.

_Porque lo perdimos todo  
Nada dura para siempre  
Lo siento  
No puedo ser perfecto  
Ahora simplemente es muy tarde  
Y no podemos regresar  
Lo siento  
No puedo ser perfecto  
_-¿Gaara, no iras a la celebración del cumpleaños de otou-san?- Temari me pregunta, tratando de hacer que vaya.

-No.

-¡Oh! Gaara, no seas malcriado y vístete- me dice ya molesta.

"Yo malcriado, ja… como se ve hermanita que no conoces lo que sucede" pienso antes de mirarla y hablar –él no se lo merece- digo antes de marcharme a ver a la luna.

Pero luego de unos momentos, me encuentro en la fiesta, donde siempre él es el único ausente.

No sé porque las personas siempre van a esa ceremonia, cuando en realidad mi padre no se molesta en ir.

_Trato de no pensar  
Acerca del dolor que siento por dentro  
¿Sabías que solías ser mi héroe?  
Todos los días que pasaste conmigo  
Ahora parecen tan lejanos  
Y se siento como si no te importara más  
Y ahora intento difícilmente lograrlo  
Solo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso  
Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para tí  
No puedo soportar otra pelea  
Y nada está bien_

-Muy bien Yushiro, tú descripción sobre el Sandaime Kazekage, fue muy buena- dijo la maestra Aiko.

-Muchas gracias sensei, es que para mí el tercero es el más grande héroe.

Muchos piensan que el tercer Kazekage es el único gran héroe de la villa oculta de la Arena. Pero padre sabías que para mi eras mi héroe, y quizás siempre lo seas, solo que ahora no tanto como antes.

-Gaara es su turno- Aiko-sensei siempre me habla con un poco de respeto, lo cual me incomoda pues los susurros y miradas de desacuerdo de mis compañeros de aula no se hacen esperar.

-Mi mayor héroe es el Cuarto Kazekage- comienzo a decir pero escucho a un chico burlándose de lo que acabo de decir.

-Claro, el fenómeno escribe sobre su padre que ni siquiera lo quiere y que además es un pésimo líder- veo como Aiko-sensei le tapa la boca a mi compañero, la arena ya había comenzado a envolverlos, pero me contuve pues en cierta manera todo era cierto.

_Porque lo perdimos todo  
Nada dura para siempre  
Lo siento  
No puedo ser perfecto  
Ahora simplemente es muy tarde  
Y no podemos regresar  
Lo siento  
No puedo ser perfecto_

Las personas me volvían a mirar con miedo y horror al ver el cuerpo inerte de un hombre detrás de mí. Shukaku había vuelto a tomar el mando de mis acciones y lo había matado.

Me alejo no importándome el llanto de la familia del difunto, y en una esquina me encuentro a mi padre, estaba inmóvil recostado sobre una pared, me miraba con desagrado, yo simplemente baje la mirada apenada y seguí caminado, qué más podía hacer… siempre era así.

_Nada va a cambiar las cosas que dijiste  
Y nada va a hacer que esta cosa esté bien otra vez  
Por favor no te des la vuelta  
No puedo creer que es difícil  
Solo hablar contigo_

-Discúlpame padre, yo no lo quise hacer- dije tratando de ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

-Como lo dije antes, me equivoque y en vez de dejarte vivir te hubiera matado cuando pude- dijo levantándose y rehusándose a aceptar mí ayuda.

Me da la espalda y comienza a caminar en la dirección contraria hacia mí. Se aleja.

Nada va a cambiar, tú siempre me miraras como un experimento que salió mal.

Me voy a mi habitación con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, pero no quiero que nadie me vea en un estado tan penoso.

_Porque tú no entiendes_

Porque tú no entiendes que me haces más daño y cada vez empeoras todo más.

Pero ahora fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mandar a mi propia familia a asesinarme, aunque quizás tenga el consuelo de que les diste la oportunidad de no hacerlo. De no matarme.

Has caído bajo padre, es que ya no hay más asesinos que quieran matarme para que hayas mandado a tío Yashamaru para que lo hiciera.

Te odio más, y por lo que siento ya no significaras nada para mí, es más nadie lo harás, porque ahora el único que significa en mi vida solo soy yo.

Porque ya dejare de odiarme a mi mismo para amarme solo a mí.

_Porque lo perdimos todo  
Nada dura para siempre  
Lo siento  
No puedo ser perfecto  
Ahora simplemente es muy tarde  
Y no podemos regresar  
Lo siento no puedo ser perfecto_

5 años después.

-Gaara, no iras al funeral de otou-san- ahora es mi hermano Kankuro quien me pregunta.

-No, no lo hare- y sin insistirme más se va, dejándome solo en el desierto.

Ahora ya no seré débil como para ir a honrar los restos de ese hombre que no se merece nada.

_Porque lo perdimos todo  
Nada dura para siempre  
Lo siento  
No puedo ser perfecto  
Ahora simplemente es muy tarde  
Y no podemos regresar  
Lo siento no puedo ser perfecto_

-Entonces Gaara-sama, ¿irá a honrar el tercer año de muerte del Kazekage?- siempre es así, siempre hay alguien que me sigue recordando a mi padre, y hoy le correspondió a mi ex alumna Matsuri.

-Claro que no, dales mis disculpas a los villanos- digo siguiendo revisando el papeleo que tengo sobre mi escritorio.

-Está bien, Gaara-sama- Matsuri sale de mi despacho y luego de unos minutos vuelve a entrar sentándose en la silla delante de mi escritorio.

-¿Qué haces?- le digo –No iras a "honrar" a mi padre- digo con cierta molestia en mi tono de voz, que paso desapercibido por mi ex alumna.

-Si no le molesta Gaara-sama me gustaría hacerle compañía- dijo Matsuri, yo solo asentí, pero en cierta forma sentí un regocijo pues por primera vez había alguien que prefería estar conmigo que con él.

_Porque lo perdimos todo  
Nada dura para siempre  
Lo siento  
No puedo ser perfecto  
Ahora simplemente es muy tarde  
Y no podemos regresar  
Lo siento no puedo ser perfecto_

2 meses después.

Limpiando el ático de nuestra casa con mis hermanos encontré una vieja fotografía, donde se veía a mi padre sonriendo abrazando a mi madre que se encontraba con el vientre abultado, le di vuelta a la fotografía y leí lo que estaba escrito con la letra de mi padre "el quinto mes de embarazo de mi esposa, de mi tercer hijo, Gaara".

Quizás no todo sea tan oscuro como yo lo creía.

Sonrío por un momento pensando que hubo un tiempo en el que mi padre estuvo orgulloso de mí.

**FIN**

* * *

Este es el último capítulo de este fic, espero que aquellas personas que leyeron y que dejaron sus reviews lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Sin más me despido, nos vemos en otro fic.

Sayonara


End file.
